Apa ini kencan ?
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Summary : Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk mengambil sepatu pesanan untuk lapangan berumput dan membeli beberapa pelindung tubuh.Apakah hanya itu niat akuma itu ?


**Apa ini kencan ?**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**Sasoyouichi**

_Summary : Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk mengambil sepatu pesanan untuk lapangan berumput dan membeli beberapa pelindung hanya itu niat akuma itu ?_

The second fanfic XD

HIRUMAMO oneshot

Balasan review :

**Iin cka you-nii : makasih buat reviewnya, iin-chan. Ok dah, fanfic yang ini ku buat sesuai saran ^^**

**Matsura Akimoto : bonjour ^^ , thanks buat reviewnya, saya praktekkan sarannya di ff kali ini hoho. Akan aku hilangkan T.T , iya juga sih, aku juga kalau baca fanfic yang ada kayak gitu merasa keganggu juga kekeke**

**Vhy Otome Saoz : sip sip, makasih sarannya :D**

**Rst : itu karna ada potonya yang dicium di pipi, idenya dari situ. Coba baca yang ini, mungkin permintaanmu dikabulkan haha thanks review-nya**

**hanaka of nadeshiko : itu saso yang nyuruh Hiruma minta permohonan itu. Makasih udah ngatain ff-ku so sweet ^^ hahaha, moga yang kali ini gak kalah so sweet-nya**

**chiyo churippu : pekanbaru juga ? ternyata banyak juga anak pekanbaru disini =D**

**Cielheart Ie'chan : makasih reviewnya, permintaannya sama kayak "Rst", coba aja baca fanfic yang ini bisa-bisa keinginanmu terkabul :D**

**kuraishi cha22dhen : *senyum2 gaje* makasih reviewnya ya XD, makasih juga udah bilang "Youichi's Birthday"-ku keren hoho**

Cerita dimulai...

TING... TONG... TING... TONG...

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah Deimon tanda waktu belajar telah usai. Seluruh murid Deimon berlarian ke luar ketinggalan juga anggota club American Football sekolah Deimon. Mereka harus secepatnya sampai di ruang club untuk mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam American Football dan lari secepatnya menuju lapangan. Kalau mereka terlambat beberapa detik saja, mereka akan mendapatkan latihan sore yang berkali-kali lipat dari Hiruma Youichi. Nama yang ditakuti semua yang ada di Deimon kecuali, Mamori tentunya.

Latihan sore itu dimulai dengan lari mengelilingi sekolah sampai kaki kalian tidak bisa diajak untuk berjalan. Dilanjutkan melatih kekuatan otot dan diakhiri dengan tes lari 40 yard.

"Latihan selesai! Anak-anak sialan istirahat!" teriak Hiruma yang berperan sebagai QB Devil Bats sambil memainkan mainan kesayangannya, senjata.

"Hiruma! Letakkan senjata itu!" perintah Mamori, manager Devil Bats.

"Keh, terserah aku manager sialan," Hiruma membantah perintah Mamori, sudah jelas sajakan?

"Huh, ini handuk dan minuman dinginnya," kata Mamori kepada semua yang ada di lapangan.

"Kak Mamori, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Suzuna, apakah kakak tau kemana perginya?" tanya Sena yang khawatir akan keadaan Suzuna.

"Oh iya, pantas saja tadi aku merasa ada yang kurang," jawab Mamori. "Aku juga tidak tau kemana perginya Suzuna," Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan cheer sialan ya?" Hiruma bertanya karena tadi dia mendengar nama Suzuna dalam pembiacaraan Sena dan Mamori.

"Iya, apakah kau tau kemana perginya Suzuna?"

"Tadi dia bilang, dia ada tugas tambahan dari gurunya, jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan sore ini," Jelas Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Sena yang merasa lega karena tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap Suzuna dan kembali ke tengah lapangan, berkumpul bersama yang lain.

"Aku mau ke ruang club dulu, melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih," Kata Mamori pada Hiruma sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Bersihkan sampai tidak ada debu yang tersisa sedikit pun!" perintah Hiruma.

"Iya iya, aku juga sudah tau, bawel!"

"Cih,"

Semuanya segera menyusul Mamori ke ruang club untuk mengganti seragam mereka tak ketinggalan juga Hiruma.

"Kak Mamori, aku dan Monta pulang duluan ya, sepertinya pekerjaan Kak Mamori masih banyak," izin Sena.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Monta juga."

"Siap MAX!"

"Kami duluan," ucap Juumonji meninggalkan ruang club bersama Togano dan Kuroki.

"Anezaki, aku dan Daikichi pulang ya," ucap Kurita.

"Aku juga Anezaki," kini giliran Musashi dan Yukimitsu berbarengan.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Kurita, Daikichi, Musashi dan Yukimitsu," ucap Mamori mengizinkan sambil tetap mengepel lantai.

Semuanya sudah pulang dan tinggallah Mamori dan Hiruma di dalam ruang club. Hiruma hanya diam dan asik dengan laptop VAIO-nya serta mengunyah permen juga asik dengan tugasnya membersihkan ruangan.

"Hiruma, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Mamori.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Mmm,"

"Heh, manager sialan, buatkan aku kopi!" pinta Hiruma [baca:perintah]

"Kau selalu saja menyuruhku, kenapa tidak buat sendiri?" tanya Mamori. "Pasti kau tidak bisa membuat secangkir kopi?" tebak Mamori. Hiruma hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya? Kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan membuatkanmu kopi kalau bukan dirimu sendiri, Hiruma?"

"Kekeke! Itu tidak akan terjadi manager sialan,"

"Kenapa?" Mamori bingung dengan jawaban Hiruma.

"Karena kau selalu ada disini bersamaku untuk membuatkanku kopi!" jelas Hiruma.

"A...Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah, cepat buatkan aku kopi!" bentak Hiruma.

"Hah, dasar, kau ini menyebalkan Hiruma!"

Hiruma berjalan ke ruang loker untuk mengganti seragamnya dan Mamori mulai membuat kopi hitam kesukaan Hiruma.

**Mamori P.O.V**

Huh, Hiruma itu memang orang yang menyebalkan sekaligus menakutkan. Pantas saja semua murid Deimon takut padanya, sampai anggota Komite Displin Sekolah pun tidak berani menegurnya kecuali Aku. 'Karena kau selalu ada disini bersamaku untuk membuatkan ku kopi,' Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata Hiruma bilang 'selalu bersamaku' Maksudnya apa? Wajahku tiba-tiba panas, pasti mukaku memerah.

"Ini kopinya, Hiruma!" Aku memberikan kopi buatanku dan meletakkannya di depan Hiruma yang sudah kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

"Hn,"

"Hei, manager sialan,"

"Apa?"

"Besok kau ada waktu tidak setelah latihan sore?"

"Ada, aku ada waktu luang, memang ada apa?"

"Besok kita pergi ambil sepatu pesanan untuk lapangan berumput dan membeli beberapa pelindung tubuh yang baru!"

"Baiklah, berdua saja?"

"Ya, ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada, hanya saja sedikit aneh kalau kita pergi berdua,"

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Kau kan manager tim ini, nanti kau yang akan membawa sepatu-sepatu itu,"

"Jadi itu tujuanmu Hiruma?" aku menggembungkan pipiku, aku kesal dengan Hiruma.

"Kekekekekeke!"

**[ke esokan harinya]**

**Normal P.O.V**

_**[skip waktu belajar dan latihan sore]**_

"Semuanya sudah pulang, kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Hiruma beranjak dari ruang club.

"Ya Hiruma," balas Mamori.

Mamori berjalan tepat dibelakang Hiruma. Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalan ke toko perlengkapan AmeFuto. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai di stasiun Deimon. Toko yang mereka tuju jaraknya lumayan jauh, jadi mereka naik kereta. Walaupun mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam kereta, mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, mereka seperti tidak saling kenal. Hiruma sibuk dengan laptopnya sedangkan Mamori hanya duduk diam.

Kereta yang mereka naiki, telah sampai di stasiun kota sebelah. Mereka segera menuju toko perlengkapan AmeFuto.

"Pak, saya manager Devil Bats mau mengambil sepatu yang kami pesan untuk lapangan berumput. Apakah sudah ada?" tanya Mamori sopan pada penjaga toko.

"Iya, sudah saya siapkan, silahkan tunggu sebentar," ucap penjaga itu seraya pergi menuju gudang penyimpanan.

"Hiruma, katanya kau mau beli pelindung tubuh yang baru,"

"Iya, ini aku sedang memilih, apa kau tidak lihat?" tanya Hiruma.

"Jelas aku lihat, aku hanya mengingatkan!"

"Ini sepatu yang anda pesan," penjaga itu menyerahkan 2 kantong besar berisi sepatu kepada Mamori.

"Terimakasih," Mamori tersenyum.

"Aku beli ini!" menyerahkan pelindung tubuh yang dia beli ke panjaga toko dan membayarnya beserta sepatunya.

"Berat juga ternyata," Mamori mengeluh.

"Hei, Hiruma, seharusnya kau yang bawa ini, kau kan laki-laki, apalagi kau itu atlit!" omel Mamori.

"Tanganku penuh manager sialan, aku menenteng laptop dan senjata ini!" ucap Hiruma memberikan alasan.

KRUYUUUK...

"Suara apa barusan?" tanya Hiruma menoleh ke belakang.

"Itu suara perutku, aku lupa dari tadi siang aku belum makan apapun," Mamori memegang perutnya dengan tetap menenteng kantong berisi sepatu.

"Dasar ceroboh! Yasudah, kita ke warung mie itu, kau harus makan, kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan siapa yang akan mengendongmu?" Hiruma sedikit membentak, mungkin dia khawatir akan kesehatan managernya itu.

"Iya, baiklah," kata Mamori menuruti kata Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Mamori menuju warung mie yang ada di samping duduk berhadapan di meja dekat kaca.

"Aku pesan mie soba saja, Hiruma kau tidak makan? Sekalian makan malam saja disini," ajak Mamori.

"Aku tidak lapar,"

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, makanan pesanan Mamori makan dengan lahapnya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana laparnya dari tadi siang belum makan Mamori makan, mereka segera menuju stasiun untuk pulang, lagian sekarang sudah jam 8, bisa-bisa mereka ketinggalan kereta tengah jalan, Hiruma menyambar kantong sepatu yang ada di tangan Mamori dan menentengnya.

"Hiruma, kenapa kau..?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Kekeke! Aku tidak mau tangan kananmu copot karena menenteng sepatu ini!" jelas Hiruma. Padahal kalau Hiruma bilang dia tidak mau membuat managernya kecapekan lebih bagus kan?.

"Tidak akan copot sebegitu mudahnya Hiruma! Tapi terimakasih ya," Mamori tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Hn," Hiruma tertegun melihat senyum Mamori yang mmm yah lembut.

Mamori berjalan disamping Hiruma, karena dia takut terjadi apa-apa kalau di berjalan di belakang Hiruma, inikan sudah malam. Dua orang itu berjalan diterangi bulan,bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu jalan dan toko.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit sampai kereta terakhir datang," ucap Mamori setelah melihat jadwal kedatangan kereta di stasiun.

"Kita duduk disini!" kata Hiruma, lalu duduk di kursi besi di depan jalur datangnya kereta.

"Mulai dingin ya, aku lihat berita tadi malam katanya malam ini akan turun salju!" Mamori yang duduk disebelah kanan Hiruma asik mengosok-gosokkan tangannya agar merasa hangat.

"Mendekat!" pinta Hiruma [baca:perintah]

"Mendekat?" tanya Mamori tidak yakin.

"Ya, apa kue sus sialan itu sudah merusak saraf pendengaranmu manager sialan?" ejek Hiruma.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma yang tidak masuk akal itu, Mamori bergeser duduk mendekat ke arah Hiruma. Yang tadinya ada jarak 30 cm di antara mereka, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

**Mamori P.O.V**

Aku merasa disebelah kiriku hangat. Dingin yang sejak tadi merambati tubuhku sudah mulai berkurang. Panas tubuh Hiruma dapat kurasakan. Badannya hangat, rasanya aku ingin terus didekatnya. Hiruma itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja cara dia berbuat baik kepada orang berbeda dari yang lain. Dia berbuat baik dengan caranya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar sedari tadi aku tersenyum memikirkan Hiruma yang ada disampingku.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri manager sialan?"

Pertanyaan Hiruma tadi menyadarkanku dari lamunan -tiba saja aku salah tingkah.

"Ti.. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Hiruma,"

"Kue sus itu berhasil membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran ya? Kekeke!" ledek Hiruma.

"Kau selalu saja mengaitkannya dengan kue sus Kariya, itu makanan yang paling enak tau!" Aku merasa kesal kalau kue sus kesukaanku itu dihina. Apalagi dengan akuma itu! Menyebalkan!.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tau akan turun salju, seharusnya kau bawa jaket atau setidaknya pakai blazermu!" bentak Hiruma.

"Aku lupa memakainya Hiruma, tadi aku buru-buru!" Tentu saja buru-buru, kalau tidak cepat-cepat Hiruma bisa meninggalkanku tadi. Aku terus mengosokkan tanganku.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" kulihat Hiruma mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearahku.

"Begini?" aku pun mengulurkan tanganku kedepan.

Hiruma menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menggosoknya dengan tangannya.

"_Mata hijau emeraldnya benar-benar indah," batinku. _Sepintas tadi ku lihat matanya. Matanya dapat menghilangkan semua kekesalanku padanya.

Setelah tanganku sudah cukup hangat. Hiruma menggandeng tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazernya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun bahwa Hiruma akan menggandeng tanganku seperti sekarang. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini sering terjadi jika aku sedang bersama Hiruma, seperti hanya berdua di ruang club dengan Hiruma. Aku merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. Kalau ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak mau terbangun dari tidurku.

"Keretanya sudah datang," suara Hiruma memecahkan lamunanku.

Hiruma segera masuk ke kereta. Tentu aja aku ikut, tanganku masih di dalam saku blazernya, ingat kan?. Di dalam kereta banyak yang melihat kearahku dan Hiruma. Mungkin mereka beranggapan aku dan Hiruma berpacaran. _"Semoga saja itu bisa terjadi" ucapku di dalam hati._

**Normal P.O.V**

Setibanya di Deimon, mereka menuju ke sekolah Deimon. Mereka harus meletakkan barang bawaan mereka di ruang club.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" kata Hiruma berlalu ke arah jalan rumah Mamori.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, rumahku tidak jauh dari sekolah," tolak Mamori.

"Ini sudah malam manager sialan! Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu aku yang harus bertanggung jawabkan? Sudahlah, aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu! Kekeke!"

Mamori pun berjalan di samping Hiruma. Malam itu belum juga turun salju seperti yang diperkirakan oleh badan pengamat cuaca di Jepang.

"Hiruma, sudah sampai di depan rumahku," Mamori memberitahu Hiruma. "Terimakasih banyak ya Hiruma untuk hari ini, aku senang," ucap Mamori berterimakasih.

"Kekeke! Jadi kau merasa senang saat bersamaku manager sialan? Wah wah wah," tanya Hiruma meggoda Mamori. "Ucapan terimakasih saja tidak cukup, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

"Mmmm, baiklah, apa itu?"

"Tutup matamu manager sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori pun menutup matanya tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun pada Hiruma. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mamori sampai meninggalkan jarak 3 cm. Mamori dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma degan jarak sebegitu dekatnya. Aroma mint dari tubuh Hiruma dapat Mamori rasakan. Hiruma menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori. Ya, Hiruma mencium Mamori tepat di bibirnya. Salju pun turun seketika di kota Tokyo seakan menunggu kedua orang ini. Adegan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Tapi, beberapa detik itu dapat merubah wajah Mamori merah seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

"_Wah, salju!" batin Mamori._

Mamori segera sadar dari hipnotis salju yang turun. "A..Ap...Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tentu saja aku menciummu! Kau juga tau kan?" jawab Hiruma jujur.

"Apa kau mau lagi manager sialan?" keluar lagi godaan dari Hiruma.

"HA? Tidak perlu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

"Hn, aku pulang dulu, oyasuminasai Mamori," Hiruma mengucapkannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

"_Mamori? Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" pikir Mamori dalam hati._

Sepintas terlihat senyum Hiruma, bukan senyum ala akuma seperti biasanya, tapi ini senyum asli, senyum yang lembut. Mamori pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Hiruma.

"Oyasuminasai Youichi!" ucap Mamori disertai dengan lambaian tangannya. Mamori pun masuk ke dalam rumah, karena dia bisa beku kalau terus di luar dengan salju yang terus turun.

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Aku pulang!"

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini dengan siapa itu namanya?" tanya ibuku.

"Siapa yang kencan _Kaa-san_? Itu Hiruma, Hiruma Youichi, dia itu kapten di tim Amefuto!" Aku memberi alasan.

"Lagian kami hanya mengambil sepatu pesanan di kota sebelah, terus makan, mampir ke sekolah dan dia mengantarku pulang. Itu saja kok _Kaa-san_!"

"Bukannya itu namanya kencan? Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu sebelum kau masuk ke rumah, Mamori?"

"_Hiruma tadi menciumku," ingatku akan kejadian tadi._

"Mmm, tidak ada terjadi apa-apa kok _Kaa-san_!"_. _Aku pun segera menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua sebelum ibuku menanyakan hal-hal yang lain.

Aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur, karena aku sangat lelah.

"_Kencan? Apa tadi itu kencan ya?" pikirku._

"_Hiruma begitu baik tadi dan terjadi beberapa hal yang tidak biasa"_

"_Dan ditambah lagi dia menciumku dan memanggil nama kecilku!"_

Aku kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi –lagi-, Hiruma menciumku.

"_Sebenarnya tadi itu sangat romantis kalau dipikirkan lagi, Hiruma menciumku dibawah turunnya salju,"_

"_Ketika Hiruma menanyakan aku mau dicium lagi atau tidak, seharusnya aku jawab mau," kataku dalam hati sambil terus senyum-senyum gaje._

"_Ahhhh... Apa yang kupikirkan!" ku lempar bantal yang ada di dekatku dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan tetap tersenyum memimpikan Hiruma._

**Hiruma P.O.V**

"_Apa manager sialan itu tau, kalau tadi aku mengajaknya ken- apalah itu yang biasanya dilakukan setiap pasangan?" tanyaku._

"_Tanpa sadar aku tadi menciumnya,"_

"_KEKEKEKE!" aku hanya terkekeh mengingat hal itu._

**O W A R I**

Hahahaha

*ketawa sendiri setelah membaca fanfic buatanku*

Apakah kalian juga tertawa ?

Hahha

Atau mungkin saso aja yang ketawa ?

Kekeke

Hiruma : dasar author gaje, tapi dia sudah capek membuat fanfic ini

Jadi,

CKREEK

*Hiruma memasang kuda-kuda untuk menembak*

Kalian pada readers sia*an review fanfic ini!

YA-HA!

Author : maaf atas ketidak sopanan YouichiKu

*bekap mulut Hiruma*

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^

**SAYA, SASO DAN SEGENAP TEMAN-TEMAN DI EYESHIELD 21**

**MEGUCAPKAN :**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1431 H**

**MINAL AIDZIN WALFA'IZIN**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN :D**

Hiruma : nyalakan kembang apinya !

*ngeluarin senjata api*

YA-HA!


End file.
